Jeffery Dewberry
Jeffery Dewberry was a contestant on Season 1 of Hell's Kitchen. He was on the red team. He ranked in 11th place. Personality Dewberry was a big guy, with a big personality, and very funny. In the kitchen, he was slow, confused, and let his emotions get to him. Season 1 Episode 1 Dewberry was the seventh contestant to have his Signature Dish judged by Ramsay. He served a baked spaghetti, but the pasta was overcooked and was compared to children's food by Ramsay. After the challenge, he was placed in the red team, along with Chris, Elsie, Carolann, Jimmy, and Jeff. During dinner service, Dewberry was on the garnish station. Because of his lack of energy on his station, he was called a "big fucking overgrown muffin" by Ramsay. After Ramsay shut down both kitchens, his team lost the dinner service and Elsie was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, Elsie convinced him that he was not going anywhere. Despite Elsie's guarantee, Dewberry was her second nominee for elimination, with Carolann being the first. He survived elimination, and while going back to the dorms, he claimed his base knowledge was what gave him an edge and that is was the best thing he had to offer. Episode 2 Immediately after surviving elimination, Dewberry went to the bathroom for a moment alone, but Elsie was in there either. After looking at each other for a moment, he gave her a hug, saying it was indeed hard for her. After a brutal wake up call the next morning, all the contestants were told to get down to the dining room, where Ramsay explained the next challenge, which was the Cleaning Squid Challenge. Prior to the challenge, Dewberry declared that he was absolutely hating seafood. Despite this, during the challenge, he cleaned 2 squids that met Ramsay's standards. It was the red team's best individual performance, and he made his team win 6-5. Because his team won the challenge, they were rewarded with a dinner with, and prepared by Ramsay. During prep for dinner service, Dewberry impressed Ramsay with a spaghetti dish that met his standards. Ramsay told him he has to make sure that every of his dishes are cooked that way. During dinner service, Dewberry began on the appetizer station. He was up to a good start with his spaghetti dishes, but when he moved to the meat station, he struggled to get beef Wellingtons up to the plate, and claimed that he was confused and did not know what was happening. Later in the service, he almost walked out of the kitchen after Ramsay called him "useless". But before he walked out the kitchen, he saw Elsie and her expression of shock, and said that he could not walk out when he saw her, so he came back to his station. His struggle on the meat station made one of his team's tables to order pizza to the restaurant and Jean-Philippe being physically assaulted. After witnessing those events, Ramsay shut down the restaurant. The red team lost the dinner service and Chris was named "Best of the Worst". Dewberry was Chris' first nominee for elimination, with Jeff being the second. He was eliminated for giving up and turning his back on his team after making a mistake. Ramsay's comment: "I'm looking for someone who can weather the storm, inspire individuals, stand as a great leader. That, clearly, is not Dewberry." Episodes 10/11 Dewberry returned for the last dinner service of the season, because Mary Ellen did not. He was on Ralph's team, being the last overall pick, after Andrew and Wendy, but did not feel angered as he expected to be the last pick. During prep, he seemed lost and confused. During dinner service, at some point, Dewberry became confused when he put fish stock in the spaghetti when not supposed to, and almost passed out because of the heat in the kitchen. He went in the back store to take a short break and sit down. A few minutes later, Andrew came to him and convinced him to finish service for Ralph. He managed to come back in the kitchen after that, declaring he was not going anywhere. When he did, he acknowledged that a kick in the ass was what he needed to complete service, and went on to give a good performance on the fish station. After service, he was given a big kiss by Ralph. However, Ralph eventually ended up losing the finals to Michael. Nomination history Trivia *He is the first ever male contestant to be eliminated. *He is the first contestant to have survived elimination, and the first to have been nominated twice in a row. *After his appearance on the show, he created his own YouTube channel, featuring vegan recipes, as well as becoming the chef/manager of the Flying Biscuit Cafe in Atlanta. Quotes *"When I saw all those squids, my heart sank because I ABSOLUTELY HATE SEAFOOD! I don't like anything that comes out of the sea!" *"I'm confused, I don't know what I'm doing." *'Chef Ramsay': "You're useless, you know that?" Dewberry: "I am... Goodbye!" *(to Elsie:) "Look at you, J. Lo!" *"Just don't put me on meat, and it'll be okay!" *"I'd rather you would be saying I was Brad Pitt's wife!" Category:Chef Category:Season 1 Category:Funniest Category:Donkeys